


Who Do You Love?

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, jealous!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: telling Cas (who lives in the bunker along with Gabe) how you like Gabriel but don't think anything can come of it. You and Cas are close and the Winchesters are (like) your brothers and he's your bestfriend. Gabe overhears but comes at the wrong time and thinks that you love sam or dean (don't mind which) fluff, jealousy, confessions and light smut??? specific but go with it ;)Warnings: jealous!Gabriel, fluff





	Who Do You Love?

“Last call for pancakes.” You called out, counting the stack that was still left. The boys sat around the table in the bunker with the angels across from them.   
“Call ‘em.” Gabriel gulped down the rest on his plate before holding it up for the next round.  
“What? Come on! You’re a damn angel.” Dean snapped. “You don’t even need to eat.”  
Gabriel ignored him, smiling happily as you scooped the rest onto his plate. “Thanks, sweetheart.” Taking the syrup to drown his pancakes, the archangel didn’t notice the pinkish tint to your cheeks or how your eyes followed each of his movements.  
Castiel noticed, internally rolling his eyes at how the archangel could be so blind to your advances. True, you haven’t said anything, but Cas had a feeling that you were in love with his older brother.  
“Let me help with cleaning up, Y/N.” Castiel picked up his plate and joined you at the sink.   
“Taste anything besides molecules this time?” You started to run the water.  
“No, but I assume it is good by how the others inhale it.”  
You giggled at the angel’s bluntness. “That’s ok. You don’t have to eat it you know.” You turned to your best friend.   
“That would be rude….as I’ve learned.” Cas smiled, rolling up his sleeves. “I’m surprised my brother is so blind though.”  
“What?” You blinked up at him, your mouth agape. “I..I’m not sure…”  
Castiel was about to reply when Sam announced he was heading to the library. Dean was shortly behind him as he went to work on the impala. Gabriel was alone at the table finishing his breakfast.  
“Can we not talk about this now?!” You hissed.  
“I could leave and you-”   
“Stop.” Ignoring your friend, you continued to clean, satisfied that dropped the subject for now.

“He feels the same way.” Castiel’s voice came through the crack in your room. Gabriel was just about to knock to see if you wanted to watch a movie when he heard his younger brother. “I would not lie to you.”  
“He’s a womanizer, Cas. Even if I do like him….am I enough?” Different men ran through Gabriel’s mind as he tried to figure out who you were referring to. At each name he felt his jealousy grow.   
“Of course you are.” Gabriel silently agreed.  
“Not to mention he is older than me….” Gabriel saw you frown through the door, watching as you began to pace.  
“I assure you he doesn’t care about that.” Castiel appeared exasperated. “He’s probably been with younger.” He mumbled, but you heard turning on him.  
“Exactly.”  
Suddenly, one name came to Gabriel’s mind. Dean. The hunter at times got a bit handsy with you and with his looks, it was no mystery why someone would fall for that Winchester. He was older than you by a couple years and a known player. Recently, he had gotten along with Dean, but now after your words he wanted nothing to do with him. Sure, it wasn’t his fault, but he still felt burned. Gabriel had been pining after you for years, but since he was an archangel he always stopped himself before taking the plunge. Never before had he have to worry about competition. Not wanting to hear anymore he left.

Hours later you found yourself in the library with Sam. He was looking for a case, while you mostly read up on some myths and legends. Leaning back in your chair, you noticed Dean walk in, sweaty from fiddling with the impala.  
“Baby all new?” You teased him.   
“Clean as a whistle.” Dean smirked.  
“Can’t say the same about you.” You nodded at the grease all over him.  
Dean sent you a wink. “Wanna help me clean up, sweetheart?” You laughed at that, but a loud throat clearing made you stop. Gabriel had his arms folded as he stood at the head of the table, between Dean and you. “Got a frog in there?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows at the scowl the archangel was displaying.  
“I’m fine.” Gabriel asserted. “You on the other hand smell like a gas station.”  
You sent Gabriel a look, confused by his words. There was no humor laced in his words. At first you let it go, figuring something happened. Gabriel had a habit of being dramatic and moody at times. You hoped that he’d be back to his normal self, however as the day progressed his attitude got worse.   
Around seven o’clock you had enough, dragging the archangel into your room by the ear. You let him go as you slammed the door shut and stood in front of it. “What the hell is wrong with you?” You threw your hands up. “Angel blade stuck up your butt?” Gabriel growled at that, his eyes flashing darkly at you. “Gabriel, come on.”  
“It’s nothing.” He slumped down on the edge of your bed.  
“You were one snap of your fingers away from sending Dean into the past. What is wrong with you?” You approached him, crossing your arms. Gabriel mumbled something in reply, but you couldn’t make out the words. “What?”  
“I said…” Gabriel hissed out. “...I don’t think Dean loves you back. It’s not gonna work out.”  
“What?!” You took a step back at that. “Why do you think I love Dean?”  
“I..may have overhead you and my brother talking.” Your eyes went wide at his words. “Sorry, cupcake. I thought you should know.”  
“But I don’t like Dean like that….I wasn’t talking about him…”   
“Then who is it?” Gabriel suddenly stood up, getting in your personal space. “I doubt they’re good enough for you.”   
“Wait.” You held up a hand, peering into the archangel’s eyes. “Are you jealous?” Gabriel didn’t say anything, but you could see from his hard expression that was indeed repulsed by the idea of anyone touching you. It looked like Castiel was right with Gabriel feeling the same way. “Gabriel…” You chuckled lightly, a boldness taking over. “I was talking about you before. I like you.”  
It took him a moment to process that before his hands cupped your face, pulling you in for a kiss. You swore you felt sparks as your lips brushed against one another. His hold was light enough that you could’ve pulled away if you wanted to, but instead you pressed forward, slipping your tongue out.  
You heavily made out before you wanted more. Tugging at his jacket, Gabriel got the hint to take it off. Your hands slipped underneath his shirt, exploring his toned skin. You moaned out as he pressed his knee against your core. Without a second thought you began to hump at it, feeling pleasure in your lower regions.  
Suddenly, you were on your bed with Gabriel hovering over you. You saw the slight glow of his eyes before he captured your lips, kissing your mind blank. It turned out Gabriel was insatiable when he was jealous and you loved every minute of it.


End file.
